Can't Get Warm
by Burt00
Summary: Alex can't seem to get warm and Maggie tries to help. The scene we should have gotten to see at the end of the episode 2x19.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters. Just had to write this, it immediately entered my head and wouldn't leave. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: The scene we should have seen at the end of the episode.

Authors note: It will probably be a one-shot but let's see where this takes us! Also would love to hear your thoughts and opinions! All mistakes are my own and there wasn't a beta!

Alex's POV

I can't get warm. I'm laying on the couch with my thickest pair of jogging pants I could find in my closet, one of Maggie's NCPD sweatshirts, wool socks, and a huge blanket. She has been fussing over me ever since they found me, which I knew they would. She's currently fixing me some soup and hot chocolate with little marshmallows, which she knows I love but I honestly would have her just laying beside me instead. Body heat is the best way to get warm anyways.

I hear the kettle whistle and know she will be back in my arms soon enough.

"Here you go babe, this will warm you up from the inside out!" She said with a smile.

I lean up and kiss her lips, knowing something else that would warm me up. I take the hot chocolate from her and just hold it to help warm my hands. She stares at me with a sadness and I know what is going on in that beautiful mind of hers, she's reliving the day and playing out the what ifs that could have happened. She walks back into the kitchen to check the soup on the stove and I just want her to sit with me, to hold me.

Her back is to me and I realize she has been distant since we got back to my apartment and I don't understand because at the DEO she wouldn't let me out of her sight and always had her hand hovering over my lower back. I decide I need her to realize that I'm okay, so I stand up from the couch and feel every ache and pull of my body. Who knew almost drowning in freezing cold water took so much out of you.

I walk over to her and put my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder and squeeze.

"You should be resting babe."

"I want you to just hold me, I'm cold." I say with a pout on my face.

She wiggled out of my arms, turns the stove off and takes my hand leading me to bed. She intertwines our fingers and brings my hand up to kiss the back of it. She brings me to my side of the bed and guides me to sit down. I think she might actually take this somewhere but then I realize as she turned the bed down and picks up my legs and lays them down, that sex is out of the question tonight. She pushes my shoulders back and pulls the covers up to tuck me in and my hopes of being with my girlfriend tonight just flown out the door. She kisses my forehead and goes to walk away.

"Don't leave me!" My voice is more panicked than I wanted it to be.

"I'm not going to leave you hun, I'm just going to put the food away so I can cook it tomorrow."

Once she returns she undresses to her boy shorts and tank top and climbs in beside me. She scoots over and wraps her body around me like a vine. I shiver uncontrollably and groan as it hurts to the core being this cold.

"Am I hurting you? Do you need me to get you something?"

Maggie raises up and looks me in the eye and all I can do is shake my head. Tears start to trail down my cheeks and I don't even know why I'm crying. She just wraps her arms tighter around me and lays her cheek on my head.

"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't gotten to you in time." Her voice quivers with the statement.

"Maggie I knew you and Kara would find me, I never doubted it for a second. I don't even know why I'm crying and I can't seem to get warm." I shiver again and can't help myself but snuggle closer to her chest.

"I would come to the ends of the universe for you Danvers."

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me finish saying what I was saying while I was ugh you know."

"Well maybe I didn't want my girlfriend telling me she loves me over a laptop, I wanted it to be in person so I could look her in the eyes and say it right back."

I take a deep breath and lay my head on her chest again and finally relax a little. I yawn and feel her shift a little to get more comfortable.

"I can move over so you can get more comfortable."

"No, your not moving an inch. But I do think it's time for us to catch some sleep. We actually get to sleep in and just spend the day together and make sure you don't develop the flu from being in that freezing water."

We settle into each other a little more and I know that we will have so many firsts together that our lives will be like those sappy love stories that people only dream of and I get to live it, with her.

"I love you Maggie Sawyer!"

"I love you Alex Danvers!"

I'll never get tired of saying that to the love of my life nor will I ever get tired of hearing it. My breathing starts to even out and I'm asleep before I even know it, finally starting to warm up.

Hope you all enjoyed the story, I wrote it in about an hour. I want to know everyone's opinion and thoughts of whether or not I should continue with this story! I truly loved this episode and wish they would give us more Sanvers in every episode!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters. Just had to write this, it immediately entered my head and wouldn't leave. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: The scene we should have seen at the end of the episode.

Authors note: It will probably be a one-shot but let's see where this takes us! Also would love to hear your thoughts and opinions! All mistakes are my own and there wasn't a beta!

Maggie's POV

I stay up for several more hours just listening to Alex's breathing and slight snoring. She is completely exhausted because once she is out she doesn't move. I can't believe I was willing to break a man out of prison for her, Rick was right, love will make you do things you normally wouldn't do. And I love her with everything in me.

All I could think about when she was being held captive was to have her back in my arms, just like this. I felt like I couldn't breathe when we walked into that warehouse and seen her floating, lifeless. If Kara wasn't there I don't know if I would have been able to move fast enough to get her out of that tank. The water rushed out and so did her body, she started to cough as I lifted her head in my lap. She was so cold and shaking. I hugged her as tight as I possibly could trying to give her every ounce of warmth I had.

Back at the DEO they doctor's confirmed she had slight hypothermia and required six stitches from where she removed her tracker. They also replaced the tracker just beside where the old one was placed so now she has twelve stitches to deal with. I can't believe my badass girlfriend performed surgery on herself with a credit card. She is unbelievably smart and I just lay in bed thinking how did I possibly get her to be mine.

Once we got back to her apartment I switched into caregiver mode and knew it was my only job for the next few days was to take care of her. Even though I felt like the life had been sucked out of me while she was missing, I can only imagine what it must felt like for her. To do everything you possibly can to save yourself and still have to wait as the water rose. She has been so brave through all of this but I know she has been shaken to her core. When she asked me not to leave her, that statement gave me an idea of how tonight was going to go.

I'm just about to close my eyes and succumb to sleep when I feel her twitch. Alex has been shivering on and off all night but this was more like a jerk of her body. I look down and see her face scrunched up like she is fighting off a nightmare. I try to soothe her by rubbing circles on her back and shoulder.

"I'm right here." I whisper to her trying to get her to relax back into a restful sleep.

Those actions do nothing for my girlfriend, just as I'm about to lay a kiss on her head she jerks straight up out of bed and yells.

"Hey, it's okay. We are in your apartment, in bed, your fine. Just breathe okay, just breathe." I'm still rubbing circles on her back trying to ground her back to real life.

Alex just looks at me with the deer in the headlights kind of look and her breathing is still too fast. Tears rolling down her face she lunges at me and squeeze as tight as she can. Sobs overtake her and all I can do is hold her while she lets all the emotions out.

"Alex, babe, you've got to slow down your breathing. You're going to hyperventilate and make yourself sick."

I take her hand and place it on my chest trying to get her to match me. I take slow deep breathes trying to show her she's going to be alright. I feel her finally start to relax a little and she pulls back to look me in the eyes but leaves her hand where I placed it.

"I dreamt I was still in that ta-tank." Her voice is just as shaky as her body was earlier.

"Hey I know how scared you must have been but like I said I would come to the end of the universe for you and Lord knows how far Kara would go. I won't let anything happen to you, okay!"

I smile at her and she starts to shake her head up and down.

"Do you want something to drink or some Advil?" I ask her trying to get her to focus on something else other than what is replaying in her head about her dream.

Again all I get is a shake of the head telling me no. We just sit there in bed with her hand on my chest like it's her lifeline. I shift a little closer to her and put my fingers under her chin to get her to look at me. I lean over and I kiss her with every ounce of love I can get into one kiss.

"What do you need baby? I'm here and I want you to tell me what I can do for you."

Alex blows out a slow uneven breathe trying to compose herself and find her voice again.

"Will you just hold me as tight as you possibly can?"

"Of course."

I scoot closer to her side of the bed and we lay back down. Her head is resting in the crook of my arm between my shoulder and breast and she lets out a sigh as she finally let's the tension out of her body. I know this isn't the end of this because of the trauma she has faced by being kidnapped, having to slice open her own arm, and watching as the water rose. She was so brave today and the thought crosses my mind that I will marry this girl one day.

"I love you Alex, with everything in me. I love you!"

"I love you too Maggie, thank you for rescuing me."

Hope you all enjoyed the story, I hope to continue but I want to hear everyone's thoughts so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters. Just had to write this, it immediately entered my head and wouldn't leave. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: The scene we should have seen at the end of the episode.

Authors note: Please review and leave me your thoughts! I want to know everyone's opinion on this story. And I so wish they would have showed more Sanvers scenes in this episode! There is no beta!!

Maggie's POV

I don't get much sleep through the night, every whimper, twitch, jerk, or shiver I feel from Alex puts me on high alert. I've dosed off and on but I've made sure to keep my arms wrapped tightly around my beautiful girlfriend trying to keep the demons at bay.

The sun is starting to rise and I can feel the rays coming through the window. The glow of Alex's alabaster skin is that of a goddess and I can't get enough. I draw patterns on her shoulder with one hand while the other squeezes her hip every so often. I wonder if she will wake with the sun or if I could possibly get a little more sleep.

Just as I'm having that thought though she starts to grumble and move her head back and forth. The start of another nightmare and I'm trying my usual tactics that have worked through the night. For whatever reason though this one isn't letting up. Alex is really starting to squirm and move and I'm not going to be able to keep this one at bay.

"Alex, honey, you need to wake up."

"Baby I need you to wake up, it's just a dream." I say it with more force but neither statement has gotten through.

Once she starts to flail her arms and legs like she is trying to tread water I know one of us will get hurt if I don't just wake her. I grab her shoulders and give a forceful shake while calling her name. That seems to finally do the trick as her eyes start to open groggily.

"What is it babe?" Alex is rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"You were having another nightmare and I figured since the sun was up that we should get up." I try to play it off but I know she is embarrassed and doesn't want to show weakness.

"Well in that case how about I make us some breakfast?"

"Ugh Alex no offense but I haven't put the smoke alarm back up and don't want you to burn the house down! Plus your recovering, so you get breakfast in bed!" I smile at her and lean over to kiss her, something I'll never tire of doing.

I get up out of bed and pull on my robe. I turn and look back at Alex and she smiles, pulls the cover up to her chin and snuggle further into the bed. I know she has a ways to go to be fully recovered but nothing makes me happier having her here and with me. I still can't believe that I got her to admit her feelings and be her true self and she still wants to be with me, even after finding out about my past. It really is a dream come true and to live the worst nightmare of my life yesterday has shook me but I can't let her know that. I have to be strong for her right now.

I start gathering the stuff up to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I want to make something quick so we can just lay back down and relax. I'm in the middle of making the bacon when I hear a gasp and a scream. I drop everything and look over at Alex and she must have fallen back asleep and the nightmare that I stopped must have made another appearance. I walk over to her and had her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting on them.

A sob escapes her lips and she looks up at me. "What is wrong with me?" She looks lost as the words leave her mouth.

"Babe, you went through a terrible trauma and it's just going to take a minute to get past this. It's normal to feel the way you do."

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened though, I have never acted like this before."

"Well I like to think I have something to do with this, you didn't want to lose something important."

"Your right. I knew I would be leaving behind something special and I wasn't ready to be done with this."

"Aw see Danvers I knew you were going soft on me." I try to joke with her to lighten the mood but all I got out of her was a small chuckle. "Breakfast is almost ready. I'll bring you a tray to eat in about 10 minutes. Can you stay awake long enough for that?"

She nods her head again. I don't like when she doesn't respond with her voice. It makes me nervous that she is going to break down and I don't want to see this amazing, strong woman feel so helpless.

I bring her tray to her and she sets up against the headboard. I place the tray with our plates on her lap and climb in next to her. I start to eat and notice she is picking at her food but I don't press. She has to take these steps herself.

Once all the food that is going to get ate is gone, I take the tray back to the kitchen. I return to her laying mostly on my side.

"You going to share there Danvers?"

"I just need to be close to you." She admits.

"Well let's take a small nap and we will figure the rest of the day when we wake up."

Once we are settled she is wrapped around me like a vine with her head once again on my chest. Her breathing starts to even out and I know I need to close my eyes and rest too but I just can't. I want to stay awake and stroke her back and play with her hair and just look at this woman that I get to call mine for as long as I can. She's so exhausted and she's still trying to be strong for me.

I have to stifle a chuckle as I think back to the DEO when the first words she said to me once she was rescued, was her concern for me after what she has been through. I've never had someone like her before and I'll be damned if someone ever takes her from me. She will always come first to me, even over the job. That's when I realize no one else has ever made me feel like this. All those times I thought I had found love, I was just kidding myself. True love doesn't come with restraints or requirements, it's supposed to feel like this, it's supposed to be unconditional and understanding.

I finally start to close my eyes after about thirty minutes of my mind just thinking about her and making sure no nightmares were coming her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters. Just had to write this, it immediately entered my head and wouldn't leave. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: The scene we should have seen at the end of the episode.

Authors note: Please review! I love hearing your thoughts, opinions, and ideas!! There is still no beta so all mistakes are mine.

Alex's POV

I'm freezing to death and I don't understand why. I have been so cold ever since I got out of that tank and can't seem to find any warmth. I'm wrapped up in Maggie's arms but still the cold is creeping into my bones. I feel like I haven't rested any at all and that's literally all I've gotten done since getting rescued. Everyone has made sure that I rest and recover.

Now I'm fully awake and I look up to Maggie's face and she looks to be sleeping soundly. A hard shiver rakes over my body and a groan escape my lips. I'm looking at my girlfriends beautiful face when her eyes open from feeling me shiver.

"God Alex your burning me up. I'm practically a puddle."

She's starting to raise up and I immediately miss the warmth she was providing.

"I'm freezing so badly Maggie. I can't get warm." My teeth chatter together while I spoke.

The look on Maggie's face is undeniable, she looks worried. Suddenly she sits up in bed and puts her hand on my forehead. I try brushing her off but she is insistent.

"Alex, honey, you are burning up. It's like your skin is on fire." The concerned look on her face is a little terrifying. She looks like she sounded over the laptop.

"I'm fine, I probably got the fever from the cold water and my immune system is down from how exhausted I am. I'll be ok Maggie, don't worry so much about me."

I lift my hand to cup her cheek. I rub my thumb softly and feel her lean into my hand.

"Let me get the thermometer and take your temp."

She stands up and goes to the bathroom and I moan at the loss of contact. When she returns she sticks the object in my ear and waits for the beep. Once it sounds off she pulls it back and takes a look at the digital reading. She sighs and again the look on her face could have been read a mile away.

"What it is babe? How bad is it?" I ask knowing that it must be bad for her to look like she does.

"Alex we need to go to the DEO okay? Let's just go to the DEO and let them take care of you."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." I sigh, I do not want to go back to the DEO.

"Alex your temperature is 104 degrees."

Okay that is a little worse than I thought it would be. But I'm a doctor, I can do what we got to do here at my apartment to get it down.

"That's manageable. I just want to stay here. We can monitor it here and if it gets worse we can go, okay?"

She looks uncertain but shakes her head okay anyways.

"I just need to stay hydrated and take Advil to help break the fever."

"Okay, let me get some Gatorade and some Advil and do you need an extra blanket?"

I just nod my head and watch her go off on her task. She seems a little panicked so I know I need to handle this better than I want to. I hate being sick but I'm not going to send my girlfriend off into a frenzy because I want to be a big baby. I can't believe I'm actually getting sick, it's like the freaking icing on the cake!

I try to position myself to get comfortable but it feels impossible. Maggie is walking back to me with a blanket and cup of Gatorade and a bottle of Advil. She set the supplies on the night stand and throws the blanket over top of me. She puts her hand on my back and the other grabs my arm and helps me sit up. She hands me two pills and uncaps the Gatorade and gives it to me. My hand shakes as I raise it to my mouth and Maggie instantly puts her hand under my elbow to help support me. Maybe I am pretty sick but I'll never admit it.

"Alright is there anything else you need?"

"Lay with me?"

"I'm going to lay on top of the covers though, your like a personal heater right now."

When she lays down she strokes my hair out of my face and starts scratching my head lightly. It seems like it takes me seconds to fall asleep wrapped up in her arms.


	5. Can't Get Warm chapter 5

Maggie's POV

I lay in bed and just watch Alex breathing even out and she is sound asleep. After about an hour or so of no signs of nightmares I get up and start thinking of a plan if things get worse.

The first thing that will happen is call Kara. One I don't think I could lift Alex if I had to but we all know the girl of steel can. The second part would be to go to the DEO but I would hate to go against Alex's wishes. I just want her to get better. She's been through too much already and she deserves to have some peace and quiet.

I take the opportunity to get the thermometer back out and check to see if the Advil has taken effect yet. Once it beeps after being placed in her ear I look to see if we have made any progress. I'm a little shocked, I thought there would be no way it could have rose that fast after taking medicine.

105.4 is what is flashing on the screen. What in the world is going on? It shouldn't have went up. I get a wet wash cloth out of the bathroom and lay it on her head. She moans at the coolness of it but I have to try something.

Now the first step on the plan needs to happen. I pick up my cell and call Kara.

"Maggie what's up? Alex okay?"

"Ugh well not exactly, that's why I'm calling. She seems to be getting sick. Actually I know she's sick. Can you come over to her place?"

Before I can say anything else she hangs up and she is at the apartment before I lay my cell down on the coffee table.

"Where is she?"

I put my finger to my lips and tell Kara to shoosh.

"She's in bed. She's taken two Advil and had some Gatorade. She's got two blankets on her and is in a sweater and jogging pants. But she keeps saying she is cold."

"Is she running a fever?"

"Yea, it's pretty bad. It's 105.4 the last I checked and I put a cold wash cloth on her head trying to bring it down."

Kara just nods her head and walks to her sister. She puts her hand around the back of her sisters neck. She walks a couple steps away from the bed and looks at me.

"We need to take her to the DEO."

"That's what I said but she said she does not want to go."

"Maggie I don't care what she wants."

"Let's wake her up and explain what's going on, I don't want to do something she is so against."

Kara nods again and goes to shake Alex's shoulders. I'm on one side of the bed and Kara on the other side.

"Alex. Alex. ALEX! Wake up!"

She just shakes her head and rolls over to face me. I sit down and stroke her back and move some hair out of her face.

"Alex honey, I need you to wake up. Come on babe open those beautiful eyes for me."

Her eyes flutter open.

"Hey there. Your fever has went up to 105.4 and me and Kara want to take you to the DEO."

"No. Please don't make me leave. I just want to stay here with you."

"I'll go with you baby, I won't leave you."

"Please, please don't make me go."

She's crying and pouting like I've never seen before. I look to Kara and she has tears well up in her eyes and she turns away. Alex is closing her eyes but I give her a little nudge trying to keep her awake.

"Alright we aren't going anywhere. But I have to get your fever down. I'm going to have Kara go run an ice bath and your going to soak in it to get your temp down. Okay?"

"No, no, no! I don't want to get into water ever again!"

"It's either an ice bath in your own apartment or go to the DEO. Those are the only two options you have."

Alex shook and barely whispered, "I want to stay here."

I look at Kara and she just sighs. "I don't want to go against her wishes and with you here we can get her into an ice bath and if it doesn't work take her to the DEO anyways. Will you fill up the tub and use your freeze breath to get it cooled off?"

She nodded her head and went to the bathroom. I started by pulling the covers back and Alex started moaning instantly.

"I'm cold Maggie."

"I know sweetie, but I'm going to get you in the tub and hopefully get that fever down. That way we don't have to go to the DEO."

I get her sitting up against the headboard and pull her socks off. Then next is her jogging pants and my sweater. She's left in her underwear and sports bra. She's shaking from the cold air. Kara hollers from the bathroom that she's ready.

"I'm going to need help Kara. She can't stand on her own."

Little Danvers is there in a flash and picks Alex up effortlessly. Once we are in the bathroom though I realize there is a problem. Alex can't even hold her own head up, how is she going to sit up in the bathtub?

"I think I might have to get in and let her rest on me. She isn't strong enough to hold up her own head much less stay above the water."

"I was literally thinking the same thing. Want me to get in instead?"

"No, it's aright I'll get in with her."

I began stripping down to my boy shorts and tank top. I nod at Kara and get in the tub. It's so cold that I can barely stand it, this will be torture for Alex. Kara gently lowers her into the tub and she lets out a big gasp. Her back is resting against my chest. Alex starts thrashing when she settles into the water.

I wrap my arms around her tight and put my legs on top of hers. I whisper to her, telling her it's okay, just relax, to breathe. Anything that will get her calmed down. Finally after her body is starting to get acclimated to the water, she settles.

"Kara will you take that cup and pour it over her head?"

She nodded and grimaced as she hated what we were doing to her sister. I didn't like it either. But we had to get her temp down and without going to the DEO this was the only way.

"Ma-ma-Maggie, I can't stop shaking!"

"I know babe. I know your cold. Just a little while longer and we will get you out of here and back to that warm bed."

Kara finally spoke to her sister. "Alex, hey there sis. How are feeling?"

"C-c-cold!"

Kara just shook her head and dipped another cup of water on Alex's head.

"Kara I need you to get the water cold again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea get it cold again and we will sit in here for another 10-15 minutes. I can already tell it's coming down, her skin doesn't feel like it's on fire anymore."

Kara takes a deep breath and blows the water. Making me shiver just as much as Alex has been.

Once the 10 minutes passed Kara lifted Alex up out of the water and I got up and dried of quickly. I threw on a robe and followed Kara into the bedroom. She had dried Alex off and then stopped.

"I thought maybe this job might be more suited for you. I'll help hold her up but I figured she would feel more comfortable with you doing it."

I just smiled at Kara and went to grab her clothes from earlier. I finished drying her off and slipped the jogging pants up her long lustrous legs. I pulled the hoodie over her head and fed her arms through the sleeves. Alex started coming to.

"This isn't how it usually goes, normally your taking my clothes off!" She had the cheesiest grin on her face.

"Please stop talking, I don't need to hear any of this!" Kara groaned.

Once the majority of her clothes are on we lead her to bed. I get her socks back on her and pull the covers up. I put my lips on her forehead, giving her comfort and checking her temperature.

"How hot does she feel?"

I want to make a joke but I can't, not now.

"She is a lot cooler. I'm going to get the thermometer and check with it."

The digital reading shows 101. That is such a major difference that I breathe a sigh of relief.

"101 Kara, it's down to 101!"

Kara hugs me and sighs.

"Thank you for calling me to come help. But next time we team up can it not be because she needs us both?" She chuckles and releases me.

"I know but hopefully we are past the hard part."

"Well I'm going to go and get some rest myself."

"Okay thank you so much Little Danvers. I'm going to get dressed and cuddle with my baby."

"You two are so sweet you make me want to puke."

"Aw thanks Kara. Fly safe."

I pull on some light jogging pants and a tank top and climb into bed. I crawl under the covers and pull her close to me. Alex shivers lightly and snuggles closer to my chest.

"I can't believe you stuck me in an ice bath."

"I had to do what I had to do. But now your fever is going down and hopefully your on the mend."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. You even got into that ice bath with me."

"I'd do anything for you babe, plus I had help from Little Danvers."

Alex just smiled and hugged me tighter. I squeezed right back and placed a kiss onto her head. We snuggle into each other and I'm still in disbelief that I get to call this amazing woman mine.

We lay there and just love each other without having to say or do anything. I can feel it radiating off her and I'm sure she can feel it off me. Finally a love that is true and beautiful, and it get to call it mine.

"Love you babe!"

"I love you too!"

Author's Note: I think I might be finished. But I would love to hear your thoughts if I should continue or end it here. I've loved hearing from you so please keep them coming!!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's POV

Why am I so hot? That's the first coherent thought I felt I've had in such a long time. But seriously it's like I'm on the surface of the sun and I'm suffocating. I open my eyes and see my amazing girlfriend laying with me. We are wrapped up in each other and I know she has been an angel to me, even if I don't really remember most of it.

I try my best to get out of Maggie's arms without waking her but that seems impossible. Every move I make she tightens her grip around me, snuggles closer, and deepens the love I feel for her.

"Maggie, honey, I need up."

She just mumbles something that I don't understand and I haven't gotten anywhere with waking her.

"Maggie." I say her name with more force hoping she gets the message. Not only am I a puddle of sweat, I have to pee.

She starts to wake up and raises up on her elbow and immediately puts her hand on my forehead.

"What's wrong? Do you still feel bad? Do I need to call Kara?"

"Babe, slow down, I'm okay. I feel like I've been ran over by a train but I'm fine. Just have to pee." I smile sheepishly.

"Oh okay. Do you need help?"

I shake my head no as she unwraps her body from mine. I twist my legs off the bed and try to stand. My legs wobble like I'm a newborn calf. Maggie reacts quickly and grabs my shoulders.

"Whoa Alex you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little unstable. Maybe I do need your help."

She crawls over to my side and stands in front on me. She reaches her hands out and I grab her forearms. I stand slowly and my legs shake again. Maggie puts my arm around her shoulders and she wraps her arm around my waist and guides me to the bathroom. Once we get there I try to leave her outside the door.

"Uh no way there Danvers. Your as weak as a kitten right now. Let me help you."

I just feel defeated. I don't want my girlfriend to see me as an invalid. I sigh and just give in, there's no way she is letting up now. She turns me to be able to sit when I'm ready, she takes the waistband of my jogging pants and pulls them down and helps me sit. I really can't believe she is helping me go to the bathroom.

"Want to take a bath and clean off all that sweat you have from your fever breaking?"

She turns around to the bathtub and starts feeling it up. The steam already starting from the hot water filling the tub.

"I don't know, I really just want to lay back down."

"Babe, the sheets are soaked, your clothes are soaked, and I'm soaked in your sweat. You will feel more like yourself after a bath."

I finished up and stand up and leave my jogging pants on the ground. Maggie is right and I need to wash off. I walk up to where she is kneeling and put my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me and smiles with her dimples in full swing. She takes my left leg in her hands and pulls my sock off and then does the same to my right leg. Slowly raising up she rakes her hands all the way up my legs and grabs the hem of my hoodie and raises it over my head.

I lean in and kiss her slowly, I put hands around her neck and pull her closer. I want to take this farther but sooner than usual I'm out of breath and have to pull back. I lean back too fast and lose my balance.

"Alright Alex. I know what you want but your still on the mend. Let's take this slow and get you better first."

She takes my hand and helps me step into the bathtub. I sit down into the warm water while Maggie adds some lavender bath oils.

"I just want you to relax and soak for a little while. I'm going to go change the sheets and my clothes and I'll come back in in about fifteen minutes."

I nod and slide down into the water more and rest my head on back of the tub.

How is this even possible? Meeting Maggie has been the best thing to ever happen to me and even when I feel my worst she makes me feel the best.

True to her word she comes back in fifteen minutes later in some booty shorts of mine and a tank top. She kneels beside the tub and grabs the loofah and body wash. She looks at me for permission and at first I was confused as to what she's asking. Then I realize and feel humiliated and turn my head to hide the redness on my cheeks. She grabs my face and turns me back to look at her.

"Hey. None of that now. Do not feel embarrassed around me. I want everything with you, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Let me take care of you, I want to do this to help you feel better. You are so strong and are always taking care of everyone; Kara, J'onn, Winn, and me. Please baby, let me do this for you."

Tears are welling up in my eyes and I try to bat them back. How is the wonderful human being kneeling beside me wanting to help me, love me? I nod my head and she starts by rubbing the loofah on my arms and over my chest.

"Sit up for me a little."

I do as I'm told and she runs the soapy sponge over my back. I lean my head on the front of her shoulder and relax. I let my amazing girlfriend give me a bath. She washed down my torso and onto my legs and down to my feet. She takes each foot into her hands and washes between my toes and I giggle.

"What is this? My girlfriend is ticklish on her feet?" Maggie grins while she talks.

"Shut up!"

She just shakes her head as she takes a cup and gets water to rinse off my back and shoulders. I reach the shampoo bottle to her and she smiles again. She gathers more water in the cup and has me tip my head back as she gets my hair wet. Having hands scrub your scalp while lathering shampoo in is the most amazing feeling you could experience. The water rinses my hair out once more. I sigh and I realize the bath is coming to an end.

Maggie stands and goes to the cabinet and gets a towel. She helps me out and starts to dry me off. I start to reach for my silk robe on the back of the door but she stops me. I get lead out of the bathroom and back towards the bed. She starts to strip on our way back.

"I just want to feel you, skin to skin."

I smile and we climb into bed. She scoots over until her chest is pressed up against my back.

"We have literally done nothing but lay in this bed for almost two days."

"Alex I just want to lay in this bed with you, forever!"

We both chuckle. I think back to the first time she slept over and how she was the one that said we couldn't stay in my apartment forever.

The next thought I have hits me like I have hit a brick wall. I don't want this to be my apartment anymore. I want it to be our apartment. I turn over to face her so quick that I startle her.

"What is it?"

"I know we just said the three biggest words a couple can say to each other and we haven't been together that long but I can't wait any longer. You being here with me, helping me, and making me feel better. I need you here with me all the time."

"What are you asking?"

I push up onto my elbow to look down at her and brush the hair off her face.

"Will you move in with me Maggie? I mean my apartment is closer to your work anyways and you spend most of your time here. So it only makes sense right…"

I'm rambling and she hasn't changed the look on her face since I opened my big mouth. I'm panicking and I know I've just crossed a line that I can't go back from.

"Yes. Yes I would love to move in with you!"

Maggie has the biggest smile on her face and I practically lunge at her and kiss her with force. Once we pull apart we are both smiling.

"I think it's time to actually get some rest now because we are going to have a long couple of weeks packing all my stuff up."

"I think your right roomie!"

"Can you be anymore nerdy Danvers?"

I giggle again and lay my head on her chest and wrap my arms around her waist. She draws lazy circles on my back and shoulder and I am so happy I could burst.

"I love you Maggie Sawyer."

"I love you Alex Danvers."

Author's Note: I just can't seem to stay away from this. I just love Sanvers and would love to know your opinions of my story! Please review and if you have any ideas let me know!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Maggie's POV

Waking up in the arms of my girlfriend is something I will never get used to. I feel so at home with Alex, more than I ever thought I'd get, more than I ever thought I'd deserve. I'm so content that I don't want to get up but I have to, my bladder has more pressing issues.

I start to wiggle myself free of Alex's limbs.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, I have to go to the bathroom."

"No please don't leave me, Maggie I love you."

This is when I realize she is still asleep. So I start shaking her shoulders.

"Babe, it's time to wake up."

She opens her eyes and smiles. She rubs her sleepy eyes and starts to stretch and I take my chance to stand up.

"Where you going Maggie?"

"I have to pee!" I yell as I quickly make it to the bathroom.

I hear her chuckle and I know she doesn't realize she has been talking in her sleep.

When I return to bed I lay down on my side and stroke her face. I just gaze into her eyes and smile. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"So what do you think about me cooking that soup I stopped the other night?"

She just grumbles and moves closer to me. She has been so clingy and not wanting to do anything but be close to me. As much as I love that, I need food and so does she. I'm trying to remember the last time I ate and I know it's been longer for her.

"Alex it's been days since you have eaten and I'm not too far behind you. So I'm going to get up and begin making us a big crockpot full of homemade soup. You will feel even better once you have ate something."

"Okay but I'm going to go lay down on the couch so I can be closer to you."

I smile and lean over to kiss her on the mouth, run my hand through her hair, and follow the length of her body. I rest my hand on her hip and give a gentle squeeze. Hoping my actions show the amount of love I have for her.

"You should stay in bed and rest."

"I'm fine Maggie. I can walk the ten feet to the couch and watch my amazing girlfriend be so domesticated."

We stand up and walk hand in hand and I lead her to the couch and sat her down. She leans back on the arm and lifts her legs up. I put a blanket over her and tuck her in. I make my way to the kitchen and pull out all the supplies once again.

I was almost finished the other night and just add the finishing touches before I throw it in the crockpot. Once I have the soup ready to cook I make my way back to Alex. I touch her shoulder and have her sit up so she can lean against me. She settles in between my legs and her back is against my chest, her head falls back on the front of my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her stomach and grab both her hands and give them a quick squeeze.

Alex instantly winces and I jerk forward.

"Babe, what wrong with your hands?"

"I may or may not have tried punching the glass of the tank to try and get out."

"Alex you do remember that your sister is the girl of steel right?"

"Ha ha. I had to try something, at least I wrapped my hand with my belt trying to give it cushion."

I take her hand in mine and gently probe her hand.

"Why are you just now saying something about this?"

"I'm a doctor Maggie. My hand isn't broke and there are no abrasions, I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, your not. You were kidnapped, had to slice your arm open with a credit card, tried punching your way out of a glass tank, and almost drown. You are so far from fine it isn't even funny."

She became rigid in my lap and shifted until she was facing me.

"I'm okay or at least I will be. The physical injuries I suffered are healing, I'm no longer sick, and I know my mental trauma is still there but it's getting better too. With you here I feel like I'm safe and protected and I can move past this. I know I haven't been sleeping and I'm probably keeping you awake but I promise I'm okay."

She grabs my hands and just looks at me, like she is staring into my soul.

"Babe your talking in your sleep, thrashing around like your still in that tank, and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm talking in my sleep?"

"Yes, you have me worried and I'm here. I just want you to talk to me and let me know what I need to do."

"You are doing what you need to do."

"You have also been so clingy, not that I mind but still it's more so than normal."

"I just want to be close to you. To feel you."

The tears welling up in her eyes I can tell I've pushed too far and I've probably embarrassed her. Her head is hanging and she starts to sob.

"Alex, look at me. I don't care if your clingy or say your okay when your clearly not. Remember when you told me you were here to help me heal? Well the road goes both ways. I'm here to do the same, you just have to talk to me. About everything, if your hurt, sick, or scared. You aren't going to run me off, okay?"

She doesn't even respond but suddenly she lunges at me and wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my chest. I lay back to make it where she is flush to my body, I hug her tightly and kiss her forehead.

The timer goes off and I have to get up and turn the soup down before it scorches. I don't want to get up and interrupt this moment but I have to.

"The food is ready. Want to try and eat a bite. It will make you feel better, I promise."

She just nods her head, here we go again with her not using her voice. We sit up and I scoot out from under her. I gather two bowls and come back to the couch. I sit down my bowl on the coffee table and hand over her soup. I make sure she can hold up the small bowl. She takes a small bite and seems to like it. I go to the task of eating my bowl.

I finish up and notice she has only eaten half of hers but she at least ate something. She's just now stirring the soup now to make the appearance of eating. I grab the meal from her hands and set it on the table. I turn to look at her and she has that lost look from earlier.

I hope that I haven't ruined what trust I've built by calling her out. She takes a shuddering breath and lets it out slow. I grab her hands that are resting on her lap.

"Talk to me."

"I just can't shake this feeling of helplessness. I dream that I'm back at that tank and your standing there watching and can't reach me. You watch me die and there isn't anything any one can do. The water rises and I just scream for you to turn away, to not watch. But you just stand there screaming that you will never leave me, that you love me, that you will save me."

Now I'm the one who can only nod. I just wrap my arms around her and hug her.

"As long as I'm breathing Alex, I will always find you and keep you safe."

Once things have settled a little I grab her hand and we head back to bed. We crawl in and wrap ourselves up in each other. I want to have a conversation about moving but I don't want to push her even though I think we need to have a lighter talk now that we have poured out hearts out to each other for the last hour.

"How long do you want to wait until I start hauling stuff over?"

She looks at me confused for a second and I'm scared she's changed her mind. Then I see the realization hit her.

"Oh um, how about we start tomorrow? J'onn is making me take five days off. That would leave us around three to get everything over."

"Alex you're still recovering, you won't be able to help me pack and move."

"Well good thing I have aliens as a sister and boss. Plus Winn and James, maybe even Mo-Nel and Lira will help."

"Okay, I'll call everyone tomorrow and see if they will help us out but you aren't lifting a finger. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll just be the supervisor."

We lay there in silence for a little while and I have this list of things I love about her running through my mind and I can't keep them in any longer. I prop myself up to look down at her, she smiles at me.

"Want to know something Alex?"

She shifts a little to be almost even with me.

"Sure babe."

"I love you," she opens her mouth to interrupt me but I put my finger on her lips to stop her, "be quiet and listen. I love how strong you are, how protective you are. You have this amazing way of making people love and trust you. I love your neck and the spot right where it connects to your chest. I love the curve of your waist to your hips. I love your long legs and how I have to go up on my tip toes to make sure I kiss you right. I love your back and all the muscles that show when you wear a tank top. You are the hottest women I know and I can't get enough of you. Even though we need to work on your cooking skills."

She giggles and tears well up in her eyes.

"I can't believe it's taken me this long to find someone like you. I have never felt like this towards anyone and I just wanted you to know, even though I've had girlfriends before and have known I felt the way I do towards girls since I was young and you just started to admit your feelings. This is still new to me. The love I have for you is indescribable and I have never felt it before you."

"Maggie, I love you too. I sometimes regret denying myself my true feelings for such a long time, but then I think about if I hadn't done that then my path in life wouldn't have led me to you. You are the most important person in my life, you made me into what I am right now. You showed me it's okay to be strong and yet vulnerable at the same time. You made me take down my walls and be my true self. I have always had to be the strong one and now I have someone to lean on, even if you are tiny. Which I love that about you, you fit to my body like you were made just for me. You are such a badass and aren't afraid of anything. You have my heart and soul in your hands Maggie, I'll never love someone as much as I love you."

We kiss like we haven't ever kissed before. It is filled with passion, lust, and love, my Lord is it filled with so much love. How did I get so lucky? And I know she feels just as lucky.

"Babe, I want to make love to you so badly but I'm worried it will only set you back in your recovery."

"Maggie I'm not made of glass. I'm okay, I promise. Please I want to show you how much I love you now that I've told you."

With that statement I went after her like it was the last time I would ever be able to touch her. I'm going to worship her body and show her how much she means to me. I know I shouldn't be doing this but the talking we have done today, the trauma of her being kidnapped and then sick. I have to give her want she wants, what she needs and I need it just as badly as she does. My life is absolutely perfect while I make love to the perfect girlfriend.

Author's note: Of course I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Please keep the reviews and suggestions coming. It fuels me!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters.

Alex's POV

I'm amazed by our group of friends and family who has tirelessly helped Maggie pack and move boxes from her apartment to mine. I haven't done much of anything all day but direct where to set boxes. There has always been at least one person with me all day and right now they have all left to make a final trip. I start sifting through the boxes, they are labeled by what room they came out of. I look at the piles labeled bedroom, clothes, and bathroom. I'm going to have to get rid of some of my stuff to make room.

I go to my closet and begin taking stuff off the shelves and going through some things. My arm is sore from the stitches so I try my best to go easy. Maggie is going to be pissed when she comes home and sees I have moved from the spot on the couch she left me on. I reach up to get a big tote at the very top.

I'm up on my tip toes barely able to reach, I'm a little wobbly but finally get a grip on the tote and start to lift up and get it down. Just as I have the full weight in my hands I lose my balance, I try to correct but I step on a shoe and several totes come flying at me. I land roughly on the ground and two totes full of winter clothes and one tote will picture albums come down on top of me.

"Shit!" I yell out as I'm crumpled on the floor.

"ALEX?!"

Oh no, Maggie is here and I'm officially caught. Do I try to play this off or do I just lay here? The decision is made for me as she runs in, frantic.

"Alex what are you doing?"

She starts lifting the tote off my shoulder, then moved on to the one on my legs. She grabs my arms and helps me sit up. I wince as I feel the pull of my sutures in my arm. I look down at my shoulder and realize blood has soaked my white shirt. I moan and know this is going to be a big deal.

"Alexander Danvers, I'm going to kill you."

"Maggie I'm okay…" But I stop what I'm saying mid sentence when I see the look on her face.

She leads me to the bed and makes me sit down. She disappears for a few minutes in the bathroom gathering supplies to clean and bandage my incision. Maggie sits the supplies down on the nightstand and goes to stand in front me.

Her hands give the signal to lift my arms and I do as she implies. She pulls my shirt over my head and that's when I see I've popped every stitch I have.

"You couldn't have just waited until I got here?"

I'm sitting on the side of our bed in my sports bra and shorts. As she starts to wipe the blood off my arm with an alcohol swab, everyone busts through the door with the last load of boxes.

"It's official, Maggie is completely moved in…" Kara stops mid sentence as she sees us at the bed with me half dressed. "um do we need to come back?" She asks before she sees the blood and rushes over to us. "Alex are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just popped my stitches."

"Yea over exerting yourself when you are supposed to be resting."

I roll my eyes and notice everyone is just staring at us.

"I'm okay, I wasn't over exerting myself. I was just moving a box to make room for you in our closet."

Maggie wipes over the cuts on my arm and hiss as the alcohol touch the opened wound. Kara, J'onn, James, Winn, Mon-nel, and Lira all start setting their boxes to the right pile and I notice Kara is placing an order for pizza.

"Babe, you need stitches again. They all have separated so it looks like we are making a trip to the DEO."

I groan. I am not going to the DEO. Then it hits me, maybe Kara can cauterize the incision back together.

"So instead of going back to the DEO how about Kara uses her head vision and just cauterize the cuts back together?"

"Um no, that's not going to happen."

"Why not, it will leave a scar but I don't care. I don't want to leave our apartment. I just want to stay here with our family and friends."

I give the best pout look I have, no where near as good as Kara's but I try. She just shakes her head and finishes cleaning up my arm.

"Whatever you want Danvers, you have to ask her though."

"I already heard. Alex I don't want to do this."

"Kara it's okay, I trust you. Please do this for me, I don't want to go to the DEO."

Kara just looks at me with those doe eyes and shakes her head okay.

"J'onn we are going to need your help. Will you push the incision together while Kara cauterizes it."

He just shakes his head too, why is everyone so upset with me? I just want to stay in mine and my girlfriends apartment.

"Babe this is going to hurt."

"I know, just hold my hand and let's get this over with."

I wrap my hands in hers as we sat on the bed. My injured shoulder facing Kara and J'onn puts his cold hands on my shoulder, gently starts to squeezed. I wince and squeeze Maggie's hands hard.

"Alright here we go."

Kara lights up her heat vision and gets the first one pretty quick and then stops. I'm breathing heavy trying to not make much noise. I'm squeezing my girlfriends hands with everything I have.

"Need a break?"

I just shake my head, I just want this over with. Kara repeats the process and I can't help but moan a little. She finishes up and puts her hand on the side of my face.

"You are the most stubborn person I know." Kara is smiling at me.

"Let's give them a little privacy." J'onn suggests to Kara and they walk away.

I'm breathing a little heavy trying to breathe through the pain. Maggie grabs another alcohol swab and wipes around the newly burned incision. It feels good to have the coolness up against my now heated skin. She puts some antibiotic ointment on the bandage and then tapes it in place. Maggie grabs my shirt and helps me put it on. I'm officially exhausted, I didn't think it would take this much out of me.

"Want to lay down for a little while?"

"No, let's go enjoy our family and friends."

We stand and I notice that the pizza has been delivered and Kara is handing out plates. I take mine and sit down on the couch next to Maggie. I curl up to her side. I love that everyone is gathered in our apartment, we are talking and laughing with each other. This is everything I've ever dreamed of. Before I know it though my eyes are heavy and I'm leaning more on Maggie.

"Babe, let's get you to bed."

"No I'm fine. I don't want to go to sleep with everyone still here."

"Alex, its okay. We can come back in a couple of days and see how you all have set everything up."

With Kara's statement Maggie stands up and grabs my arm and leads me to the bed. She lays me down and covers me up. She kisses my forehead and then puts hers against mine.

"I love you Alex, now close your eyes and get some rest. I'll see everyone out and then come snuggle with you."

"Okay but hurry up. I don't like laying here without you. I love you too Maggie. Thank you for always taking care of me."

"I wouldn't want to do anything else babe."

We smile at each other and I squeeze her hand. I'm so content and in love, my heart swells and I close my eyes and succumb to sleep.

Authors note: I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I tried. Leave me a review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Sorry I haven't been around the past couple of days. I'm a teacher and coach middle school softball. We have started testing this week and I hosted my county tournament yesterday and I have been so busy I haven't had any time. On the bright side, we won the championship for the second year in a row!

Author's note #2: I'm taking a little jump in time with this chapter. Also there is adult content!!

Maggie's POV

Alex will be going back to work tomorrow and it's got me a little unsettled. Not that she isn't ready because she is, but knowing she will be out back into harms way has got me torn up. Her injuries have healed, there hasn't been any nightmares in a while, and I'm completely moved in and set up. That's been the longest process in my opinion is finding a place for all my stuff with hers. But we have finally found a happy medium, it helped that we are both minimalist's and didn't have too much stuff.

"Alex, you ready to get up?"

I rub her back and try to rouse her. I snuggle into her hair with my nose and start kissing her cheek and then move to her ear and down her neck. She grumbles and that is something I can't believe about her, she isn't a morning person.

"Maggie as much as I love waking up like this, can we not just sleep in for once?"

"Nope. This is the last full day I get you all to myself and I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest extent."

"Ugh well I want to at least get a shower and hopefully wake up. Want to join me?"

"How can I turn down that kind of offer?"

I jump up and grab her hand and lead her to the shower. Once inside our bathroom I shut the door and push her up against the door. I put my hands on either side of her head and press my body to be completely against her. She tries to grind into me but I press tighter to keep her still.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?"

"Yes, please Maggie!"

I continue to kiss her and travel down her neck and onto her chest. I move my hands down to the hem of her tank top and pull it up and off. I scrape my nails down her side's and hear a moan escape her lips. I grip her hips and pull her with me as I step backwards. We make our way to the shower and I reach in and turn on the water.

She grabs my shirt and pulls it off and immediately reaches around and unhooks my bra. I grab the bottom of her sports bra and pull it up over her head. Next is our shorts which we make quick work of. I once again pull her close and wrap my arms around her back. Running up and down her muscular back and land on her round butt that fits perfectly in my hands. I give a gentle squeeze and then pull back.

We step under the steamy water. Our lips have barely left each other's. I begin making my way down her neck and travel to her left nipple and suck hard. She grips my biceps that will surely leave the half crescent moon shapes from her nails. I feel one of her hands tangle in my now wet hair. I keep traveling lower until I'm kneeling in front of her and grab the back of her thighs. My mouth is on her wet center and she would have stumbled back had I not had a hold of her. She gasps loudly and I love how worked up she gets.

"Maggie what you do to me!" Alex says breathlessly.

She usually is embarrassed when I get her to come fast but I've tried to tell her that it's a good thing, it means she is enjoying herself. But I stop before she is finished. I stand and make my way back up her lean body. I smile when I see how breathless she is. My hands roam and go south. She attacks my lips again and my fingers find her entrance. I tease and slowly enter one finger, making her moan again.

I love being the reason of her pleasure. I enter a second finger and find her spot. I'm done teasing her and make quick work of her. She wraps a leg around me and I can feel her tighten around me. She throws her head back in ecstasy and finally releases. Her legs are wobbly and I grip her waist tighter and kiss her. She is heaving breathes in and out trying to catch her composure.

"Wow!"

"Babe, you are irresistible!"

She smiles and drops her head. I put my hands on her face and get her to look at me. I don't want her to feel any kind of embarrassment with me.

Before I know it she is attacking my lips again and I realize she is about to make my world explode. She bends down and puts her arms right under my butt. I didn't know what she was doing until she had me lifted up in the air, my legs wrapped around her waist, with my back up against the tile.

"Whoa, Alex, what are you doing?!"

She is sucking on my neck and travels south quickly. She lets me slide back down her body and gathers one of my nipples in her mouth, sucking and pulling. I can't help the moan coming out of my mouth.

"Touch me. I want your fingers inside me." I whisper into her ear.

She immediately responds and her hand is entering two fingers while the other grasps my butt. I feel her curling her fingers to hit just the right spot. I'm so fired up from making her come that it doesn't take long before I'm over the edge too.

Now I'm the one breathless and our foreheads just rest against each other. Once we regain some composure, I rub her back.

"Let's get cleaned up."

I say as I'm grabbing the body wash and begin massaging it into her shoulders and back. She starts to apply the same ministrations to my body. We wash each other's hair and rinse off.

Once we are dried off and wrapped up in our fluffy towels we make our way back to our bedroom. She drops her towel and looks at me with hooded eyes. I know that look and I don't think we will be getting anything done today other than showing each other the love we have for one another.

We climb into bed and I'm still amazed at how much I love her. She's my world and I would do anything for her. I tell her once more with a smile on my face.

"I love you Alex Danvers."

"I love you Maggie Sawyer."

The End.

Authors note: This is the end for now. Please review and let me know what you think. I might continue on depending on what everyone thinks. Also I have never wrote a sex scene before, sorry if it sucks!


End file.
